Like Origami
by Gum.Bubble96
Summary: Summary : Cinta. Apakah itu?/BAD SUMMARY


**Like Origami**

**Cuap-cuap Author : Sorry kalo ada kesamaan judul, alur, cerita, ama pemeran (?) *iyalah-_- Sekian sesi 'cuap-cuap Author', makasih udah mau membuka link saia #muach *cipokcipokbasah. SELAMAT BACA FICnya SAiA! *nyiapinPOPCORN Inilah dia, #jrejeng #jrejeng #jrejeng ... ... ...**

**Summary : Cinta. Apakah itu?/BAD SUMMARY**

Teman-temanku selalu berkata 'Cinta itu indah'. Namun, tak jarang ada yang mencibir 'Cinta itu berliku. Memusingkan! Menyusahkan!'. Ada juga yang berkata 'Cinta itu rumit' tapi tak sedikit yang mengatakan 'Cinta itu simple'. Sampai ada yang berkata 'Cinta itu menyakitkan' dan 'Cinta itu menyenangkan'. Seseorang dari mereka juga pernah berkata 'Cinta itu hal yang hangat, cerah, dan berwarna-warni'. Yang lain juga berucap 'Cinta itu hal yang paling kelam yang pernah kukenal.' Jadi, apakah cinta itu? Apakah sesuatu yang indah, namun berliku, menyusahkan, dan memusingkan? Apakah cinta itu hal rumit atau simple? Apakah 'menyakitkan' dan 'menyenangkan' yang tepat mendeskripsikannya? Ataukah benar bila cinta itu hangat, cerah, dan berwarna-warni? Namun mengapa menjadi kelam, bisakah cinta itu kelam?

Apakah cinta itu? Apa seperti origami? Indah pada akhirnya, namun selalu banyak lipatan di sana-sini kertas yang memusingkan dan terkadang menyusahkan. Rumit namun selalu dapat diselesaikan dengan tambahan sentuhan-sentuhan simple, seperti lipatan untuk paruh pada bangau kertas. Apa origami itu menyakitkan? Ya, mungkin 'menyakitkan' tidak tepat. Mungkin menyebalkan, apalagi saat kau frustasi karena lipat-melipatnya. Karena tak semuanya dapat melakukannya terlebih saat kau mulai bosan dengan kesabaran itu. Namun semua prosesnya bahkan yang menyebalkan membuatnya jadi lebih menyenangkan. Origami tentu saja selalu berwarna-warni, cerah dan membawa kehangatan sendiri bagi yang melihatnya. Warna-warni dengan bentuk yang menarik membuat yang melihatnya berbinar. Apakah origami juga kelam? Jawabannya, 'tentu saja'. Tanpa warna kelam, tak ada origami yang seutuhnya disebut 'warna-warni' jika kehilangan satu warnapun. Termaksud kelam itu sendiri.

Setidaknya itu yang dapat aku simpulkan dari teman-temanku. Cinta itu origami. Benar-benar sama dengan origami. Dan jika kesimpulan yang kutarik itu salah, itu karena aku tak pernah mengenal cinta. Ya, lahir tanpa pernah punya waktu kenal, ah... aku tak pernah berusaha mengenal cinta, karena aku tak pernah punya kesempatan untuk dicintai. Hm, itulah aku.

Walau terlambat, tapi 'perkenalkan'! Aku Hyugaa Hinata. Seorang putri sulung sekaligus bungsu dari Hyuuga Hiashi. Lahir tanpa pernah mengecap rasa memiliki 'Kaasan' itu. Yang sejak membuka matanya di dunia ini, tak pernah mendapat sesentipun hati Otousannya yang selalu saja kasar dan merendahkannya dirinya yang lemah. Yang sejak berdiri di dunia ini tak pernah merasa memiliki Niisan yang akan memberinya kasih yang tak diberikan Otousannya, meskipun dengan nyata dia memiliki Neji-nii. Yang tak pernah benar-benar memiliki teman untuk berbagi banyak hal karena mereka hanya membutuhkannya di saat 'Butuh' menurut mereka. Yang tak pernah benar-benar memiliki kekasih, kecuali mereka yang berkepentingan dengan kelebihannya. Memanfaatkannya seakan babu dan bukan kekasih. Dan itu semua adalah deskripsi tentangku. Hyuuga Hinata. Kisah miris seakan tak pernah berusaha menjauh walau sesenti dariku. Aku berusaha bahagia, namun beginilah selalu keadaanku. Menderita. Terlahir ke dunia yang membuat Kaasanmu meregang nyawa bukanlah cerita bahagia karena Niisanmu akan membencimu. Terlahir ke dunia sebagai gadis lemah membuatmu direndahkan selalu oleh Otousanmu itu bukan keberuntungan. Karena lemahmu juga yang membuatmu selalu menjadi mangsa teman sekolahmu untuk ditindas bukanlah hal manis yang menyenangkan. Terlahir menjadi anak culun bukan keinginanku, membuatku hanya dimanfaatkan sebagai pacar, hm... babu untuk para pemuda. Mengerjakan tugas mereka, mencatatkan materi sedangkan mereka akan sibuk dengan hal lain di sekolah, dan banyak lagi. Seperti budak, tak bisa melawan. Hanya menunggu untuk 'diputuskan' tanpa sanggup 'memutuskan' mereka.

Namun inilah aku. Dengan segala kelemahan dan ketidakberuntungannya di dunia ini. Tapi aku tak pernah berusaha mengakhiri hidupku karena hal-hal yang selalu saja terjadi padaku. Aku menghargai nyawa Kaasanku yang pergi hanya demi aku. Demi dapat mengecap dunia ini juga. Demi dapat melihat dunia ini juga. Demi dapat berdiri dengan kedua kakiku di dunia ini juga. Hanya untuk aku.

Aku kadang berpikir, yang dilakukan Kaasanku itu, cintakah? Seperti itukah cinta? Benar. Mungkin saja benar. Mungkin Kami-sama melakukannya agar aku sedikit senang, karena setelah aku bernafas di dunia ini tak ada yang benar-benar mencintaiku seperti Kaasan.

-)(*)(*)(*)(-

Aku berjalan di sepanjang koridor pagi itu. Ranselku berada di punggung membuatku merasa bertambah malas berjalan dengan beban berat menggelayutiku. Makin bertambah ketika teman-temanku datang dan menambahkan beban di tanganku dengan tas-tas mereka. Ya, teman-temanku. Sakura-chan, Ino-chan, dan Karin-chan. Hanya mereka yang ingin dekat denganku. Namun beginilah, setiap hari aku mendapat tugas membawa tas-tas mereka. Ditambah lagi dengan meminjamkan pr dan tugasku pada mereka untuk disalin menuju buku mereka. Dan juga untuk selalu memberi mereka contekan saat ulangan. Tak jarang aku juga menyalinkan catatan untuk mereka jika sedang malas mencatat, dan hal lain misalnya melapkan ujung sepatu mereka saat ternoda lumpur. Mereka bilang karena itulah tugas seorang teman. Aku menurut saja. Selama mereka ingin sekedar berbicara denganku, aku akan melakukan itu. Karena belum tentu akan ada anak baik seperti mereka yang akan mendekat denganku. Walaupun aku harus bersusah payah untuk itu, aku merasa senang. Senang karena setidaknya aku menjadi sedikit berguna. Setidaknya untuk teman-temanku. Karena aku sama sekali tidak berguna untuk keluargaku, seperti yang selalu dikatakan Otousan. Aku membawa sial.

"...nata! Hinata!"

Suara itu segera membuyarkan pikiranku yang melalang buana. Aku menoleh ke arah Karin yang sekarang melipat tangannya dengan tatapan tajam ke arahku. Aku merasa sedikit takut karena kuyakin dia akan memarahiku lagi. Aku menyibukkan diri dengan membenahi posisi tas teman-temanku, lalu mulai berjalan pelan ke arah mereka.

"Kenapa kau sangat lamban, huh?! Apakah kedua kakimu itu tertancap di tanah? Kau benar-benar lamban!" benarkan, Karin mulai mengomel kesal padaku. "Go... Gomen... nnasai, Karin-chan" aku sedikit bergetar saat mengatakannya. Mataku mulai berembun. _Oh, kumohon! Jangan menangis!_, batinku. Aku tak ingin menangis di depan umum. Bisa-bisa semua orang di koridor akan menertawaiku untuk kesekian kalinya. Jika sudah begitu, aku tak akan selamat dari berbagai cibiran mereka. Dan aku merasa sakit.

"Hei! Ayo, cepat jalan!" kembali, pikiranku yang berkeliaran liar kembali fokus saat suara Karin lebih tinggi dari sebelumnya. "Hai," aku mengiyakan perkataan Karin, meski Karin tak dapat mendengarnya karena keterbatasan suaraku. Aku berusaha mengejar Karin dan kedua temanku yang telah melangkah beberapa jauh di depanku. Pandanganku hanya sesekali memandang ke depan, aku takut melihat anak-anak lain di koridor dengan tatapan yang sangat melukaiku itu. Aku semakin mempercepat langkahku saat Karin sudah bertambah jauh saja.

Bukkk...

Mengapa Dewi Fortuner tak pernah hinggap di bahuku?

Aku terhuyung ke belakang. Aku meringis, bokongku benar-benar sakit. Aku mendongakkan kepalaku melihat orang yang kutabrak. Pemuda yang kutabrak baru saja berdiri dan sedang menebas-nebaskan celana panjangnya. Dia berdecih lalu melirikku dengan pandangan yang benar-benar dingin. Aku merasa dua kali lipat lebih gemetar dengan tatapannya dibandingkan saat Karin marah padaku. Aku kembali menunduk sampai takut berdiri. Aku tetap diam di lantai koridor.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Sasuke-kun?" aku sangat kenal suara itu. Saat aku mendongak, Karin tengah menatap Sasuke dengan cemas, sedangkan orang itu masih menatapku. Aku merasa semakin takut, ditambah lagi kini Karin mulai memarahiku. "Jika kau berusaha menyakiti Sasuke-kun lagi, aku tak akan berteman lagi denganmu. Ingat itu, Hinata," suara Karin benar-benar menohokku. Aku merasa menyedikan dan makin menyedihkan lagi saat berbagai cacian kini mulai terdengar lagi. Bukan dari Karin, tapi dari berbagai suara di sekelilingku. Fans Sasuke mulai melemparkan kata-kata kasar. Aku menundukkan kepalaku semakin dalam. Berharap tak ada yang melihatku menangis. Aku benar-benar tak tahan namun tak ada yang bisa kulakukan. Aku hanya memungut tas-tas yang harus kubawa ke kelas lalu berdiri. Berniat menjauh dari gadis-gadis yang masih saja berteriak ke arahku.

"Dasar gadis sial!" tepat setelah itu, sebuah tangan menarik rambutku kasar. Kepalaku mendongak karena kerasnya tarikan itu. Aku mulai meringis kesakitan. Beberapa dari mereka mulai terkekeh melihatku kesakitan. "Rasakan itu, Gadis jelek! Berani-beraninya kau menabrak pangeran kami. Kau ingin mencari perhatian, kan?" seseorang dari mereka berteriak lantang. Aku hanya menangis sementara beberapa dari mereka mulai mencubiti lenganku dan menarik rambutku lagi. Aku hanya dapat melihat mereka dengan pandang buram karena air mata. Aku tak bisa melawan, terlebih saat sebuah tangan melayang hendak menamparku. Aku memejamkan mataku pasrah, menunggu tamparan itu.

Plakkk...

Aku masih memejamkan mataku. Sesuatu terasa janggal. Aku mendengar suara tamparan itu namun tak merasakan sakitnya. Perlahan kubuka mataku. Pertama kali, pandanganku hanya dapat memandang punggung di depanku. Seorang pemuda tinggi sedang berdiri di depanku. Tubuhnya seakan melindungiku dari tangan-tangan yang masih ingin menjamah tubuhku, menyakitiku. Wajahnya menghadap ke samping sesaat lalu berpaling ke depan. Sebelah tangannya mengusap pipinya yang memerah. "KALIAN SUDAH GILA, YA?! BAGAIMANA KALIAN BISA BERBUAT SEPERTI INI PADA GADIS INI?" pemuda itu membentak fans Sasuke. "MEMANG KAU SIAPA? TAK USAH MENCAMPURI URUSAN KAMI!" seseorang berteriak pada pemuda yang di depanku ini. "Ish, kalian tidak mengenalku? AKU ANAK PEMILIK SEKOLAH INI DAN KUPASTIKAN KALIAN TIDAK AKAN LOLOS DARI PERATURAN YANG BERLAKU" pemuda itu menarik tanganku dan mulai melangkah. Dapat kulihat tatapan shock dari fans Sasuke.

-)(*)(*)(*)(-

Aku kini berada dengan pemuda asing itu di ruang kesehatan. Dia membawaku ke sini sementara pelajaran pertama telah dimulai beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Bagian mana yang sakit? Hah, mereka benar-benar. Bagaimana bisa mereka melakukan ini padamu? Kau membuat mereka marah? Apakah mereka sering berlaku seperti ini padamu? Mengapa kau tidak melawan? Apakah kau sudah melaporkan mereka pada kepala sekolah? Apa mereka mengancammu sehingga kau tidak melapor?" tanpa sadar aku tertawa kecil melihat tingkahnya yang sedari tadi memberondongku dengan pertanyaan. "Mengapa kau tertawa? Apakah penyikasaan yang mereka lakukan membuatmu sedikit 'bermasalah' dengan kepalamu? Apakah karena mereka menjambakmu terlalu keras makanya kau seperti ini?"

Tawaku semakin keras. Apa yang dipikirkan pemuda ini? "Aku tidak apa-apa dan aku tidak punya 'masalah' dengan kepalaku, Tuan." Entah mengapa, aku begitu bebas tertawa di depan pemuda asing ini. "Apakah pipimu baik-baik saja? Gomenasai membuat pipimu seperti itu dan arigatou gozaimasu, hontou arigatou gozaimasu telah menyelamatkanku dari mereka." Aku menunduk.

"Hei, aku tidak apa-apa. Luka kecil seperti ini tidak akan masalah. Lagi pula, kau lihatkan aku sedang mengopresnya dengan es. Tidak akan masalah." Pemuda itu tertawa lepas, benar-benar tanpa masalah. Benar-benar tampan. _Oh!_, dan aku hanya terpaku melihatnya. _Ada apa denganku?_, aku menundukkan kepalaku. Pipiku terasa panas karena pemikiran tidak jelasku. Jantungku berdebar-debar tak karuan sekarang. _Ada apa denganku?_, kuletakkan tanganku di depan dada. _Mengapa tiba-tiba seperti ini? Kurasa jantungku baik-baik saja tadi. Ada apa denganku?_ Aku bergumam sendiri dalam hati.

Plukkk...

Sebuah tangan besar menempel di dahiku. Bola mataku bergulir ke atas. "Benarkah kau tidak apa-apa? Wajahmu sangat merah tapi kau tidak demam. Apakah dadamu sakit?" wajahku bertambah panas saat tangannya masih menempel di dahiku. Cepat-cepat kuturunkan tangannya itu. "Ah... Ti... Tidak. A.. Aku ba... baik- baik saja. Ngomong-ngomong, si... siapa na... namamu?" aku mengalihkan pembicaraan mencoba membuatnya tidak mempedulikan wajahku yang semerah tomat sekarang.

Dia menggaruk tengkuknya dan memerkan deretan giginya. Jantungku semakin menggila. Kualihkan pandanganku. "Oh, iya! Perkenalkan, aku Namikaze Naruto. Aku siswa pindahan dari Suna. Dan kau?" aku membalas uluran tangannya dan berusaha menatap pemuda berkulit tan itu, meski aku merasa tidak sanggup. Mata beningnya yang berwarna biru menatapku ramah. Huh, debaran ini semakin menyusahkan, _ada apa denganku?_ Aku berusaha tersenyum "A.. Aku Hi.. Hinata. Hyugaa Hinata." Akhirnya aku dapat menyebut namaku tambah latah. "Nama yang cantik, secantik orangnya. Hehehe..."

Blush...

Pipiku menjadi memanas kembali. Aku makin menenggelamkan kepalaku. Aku hanya mengucapkan terima kasih dengan suara berdecit. Aku tersanjung dengan kata-katanya, meski ini terbilang gombal. Ini pertama kalinya ada yang memujiku karena semua orang asing yang melihatku akan menjauhiku karena mataku yang berwarna aneh. Mata khas Hyugaa milikku tak semenarik Hyugaa lainnya. Mataku terkesan berwarna sedikit lavender dan memancarkan aura mistis, itulah kata mereka. Bahkan pernah sekali saat aku berusaha menyapa seorang gadis kecil, dia segera menangis dan berlari menuju ibunya sambil terus meneriakiku dengan 'Sadako' ***PAUSE***

**Author : Sorry kalo bagian ini rada aneh dan gak keren banget. Mohon buat para "Hinata FC" agar tidak menipuk saia rame-rame karena kata 'sadako' itu. Otak saia benar-benar ngadat. Langit lagi benar-benar suram waktu itu, maka otak saia pun menyesuaikan diri dengan cuaca yang ada *ngales. Oke, mohon maklumi. =,=**

***PLAY***

"Kau kelas berapa?" suaranya kembali membuyarkan khayalanku. "Aku kelas XI-B. Ah, bukankah ini hari pertama kau masuk. Bagaimana dengan perkenalan dirimu."

"Oh, iya! Baiklah, aku akan ke kelas dulu. Istirahatlah dulu di sini. Aku akan ke sini lagi saat jam istirahat. " katanya sambil mulai berdiri. "Apakah pipimu baik-baik saja?" tanyaku sebelum dia pergi. "Ini bukan masalah. Aku baik-baik saja. Istirahatlah! Jaa!" dia mulai pergi. "Jaa". Saat sosoknya sudah tidak dalam pandanganku aku mulai membaringkan tubuhku di kasur ruang kesehatan. Kupejamkan mataku namun kubuka kembali. TAS KARIN, SAKURA, DAN INO MASIH PADAKU. Dengan susah payah aku bangkit dan kembali menenteng tas-tas itu dengan ranselku tetap menggantung di punggung. Aku berlari sekuat tenagaku ke kelas. Kulirik jam tanganku. Setengah jam pelajaran telah lewat. Bulu romaku berdiri, kurasa aku akan benar-benar mendapat masalah dari Karin. Huft...

**Cuap-cuap Author : Sekian fic gaje yang saia buat sepenuh hati buat para Readers sekalian. Semoga Minna-san suka! Saia berencana membuatkan chapter selanjutnya untuk fic ini, itupun jika Readers sekalian merespon baik fic saia ini. Jangan lupa untuk me-review fic ini, untuk seorang newbie itu sangat berharga vO *wink. Hiks... Sekali lagi terima kasih atas waktu, pulsa, dll yang telah terbuang demi membaca fic ini. Arigatou T^T *nangisgaje**


End file.
